


Google vs Sho

by Zeiskyte



Category: Persona 4
Genre: ... okay i can't justify this, Crack, Gen, i really spent twenty minutes on this, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiskyte/pseuds/Zeiskyte
Summary: Google docs kept auto-correcting all of Sho's puns so I wrote this as revenge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Google vs Sho

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh if you're reading this, please stick around because I have an actual Sho fic in the works lmao

Sho stomped a foot down onto the table and leaned forward, katanas brandished in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers (haha, get it!) at his target.

"Who the fuck d'you think you are, doin' that to me?" he snarled. When he was met with silence, he stared down his opponent and tightened his grip on his swords. "Huh? Got nothin' left ta say? When someone's pointing a blade at ya, _that's_ when ya learn how to shut the hell up?"

His target remained silent in the face of his threats. It made Sho even _more_ angry, sho much sho that he raised his swords to prepare a fatal strike and -

_What do you think you're doing?_ Minazuki cut in abruptly, and Sho stopped his attack.

"Giving this _bastard_ what he deserves, dipshit." Sho scowled, readying his blades again. "You're all about retribution. Why the hell should I stop?"

Minazuki sighed heavily. _What will you even accomplish by doing this?_ he asked, sounding immensely tired.

"I'm fuckin' sick of being censored," Sho spat out, continuing to glare at this target. "I'm _reaaal_ tired of all this era _sho_ re."

After a moment, Minazuki sighed again. _… Very well. Do what you must._

Sho's face broke out into a lopsided grin, his scar stretching unevenly across his nose. "Fucking - _finally_!" He twirled his katanas in a dramatic flourish and cackled. "Any last words, you piece a' shit?"

As Sho's target stayed silent once again - had it ever spoken in the first place? - he pulled his arms back and swung his swords in a clean arc.

"Goodbye, Google," - _slice_ \- "hello, Sho!"

**Author's Note:**

> :spt 👑 GOOGLE VS SHO Today at 1:30 AM  
> I'm sorry D:  
> In more lighthearted news, I'm so tired of google docs autocorrecting all of Sho's puns  
> coco maru ✮ HONEY I'M HOME Today at 1:31 AM  
> google vs sho  
> :spt 👑 GOOGLE VS SHO Today at 1:31 AM  
> GOOGLE VS SHO  
> 🥀CornDragon♟Helloween Continues🥀 Today at 1:31 AM  
> ghfjk  
> google can't contain him dammit  
> :spt 👑 GOOGLE VS SHO Today at 1:31 AM  
> IM  
> coco maru ✮ HONEY I'M HOME Today at 1:31 AM  
> It's shotime


End file.
